


Can I Have A Taste? ;) (Smut Request Fic)

by IzaChanLuv



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Body Worships, Coffee, Consent, Fingering, Food Play, French Kissing, Frichard, Fritz x Richard, FritzxRichard, Gags, Hickies, High School, I Guess I make Exceptions, Jeremike - Freeform, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeshift Lube, Massages, Messy Kisses, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Otps, Pet Play, PgxPg, Pole Bear's Fritz, Possible Scott/Jeremy, Richard x Fritz, RichardxFritz, Rimming, Slight Vincent/Mike, Smut, Some Fluff, Spooning, Vibrators, Whipped Cream, french kisses, lolipops, lotion, round 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/pseuds/IzaChanLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1-PgxPg<br/>Chapter 2-Frichard (Feels ensue.)<br/>Chapter 3-Jeremike<br/>Chapter 4- Vincent/Mike<br/>---</p><p>"You certainly had no problem with it when I was taking your pants off." He chuckled teasing the muscle with his finger once more. </p><p>---</p><p>Hey! It's me again! I've been writing avidly for this fandom lately, but this one is a smut! Leave requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tryna Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a smut series! As usual, I only write within my OTPs with the occasional light hearted exception—which is basically no fucking but can be kissing and other things. Feel free to leave wild requests regardless. :D
> 
> -Set in college after they've been together a while.

Scott didn't know how they'd gotten here, and he honestly didn't care. They'd been in the library checking out books for their chem project, and things kinda escalated from there. Vincent had pushed his boyfriend up against a book case and kissed him deeply, pulling on his hair in the way he knew made Scott crazy. Of course he'd responded enthusiastically by wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck and parting his legs with his knee. He hadn't expected it to go past that, but Vincent apparently had other plans. So here he was now, bent over a library desk in a hopefully mostly empty library as Vincent was rimming him. 

His knuckles were turning a whole new shade of ghostly white as he gripped the desk for dear life. 

"Babe, we s-shouldn't be doing this here." He weakly argued as Vincent trailed a finger around his entrance. Pulling back, the purple haired man grinned. Vincent pulled out his bottle of lube from his jacket pocket. 

"You certainly had no problem with it when I was taking your pants off." He chuckled teasing the muscle with his finger once more. 

"A-h fuck. Vincent, we can't do this here~!" He groaned deeply and arched his back as Vincent stuck the tip of his lubed finger into him. 

"Why not?" Vincent chuckled darkly and moved his finger in all the way to the knuckle carefully. They'd fucked enough times sure, but he still wasn't trying to hurt Scott either. 

Scott breathed in deeply as Vincent let him adjust to the first finger before adding a second. His breath came in shallow spurts and he gripped the tabletop tightly. He felt as though all the heat in his body was being pulled to his groin and he felt unbelievably, positively wonderful. As the taller male hit his prostate he felt all his resistance melt away and he panted lightly. 

"Fuck, Vincent, just fuck me now. Ican'tfuckingwaitplease." He knew he was babbling but he also couldn't find the energy to care. Shamelessly, he spread his legs farther and they slightly shook as he did so. 

Being the one to turn the ever so sassy Scott into a blabbering mess was extremely appealing and he felt himself get even harder. 

"If you say so." He slid down his pants slightly and freed his own aching erection. Hissing as his cock hit the air, he put more lube on hands and jerked himself off for a second. 

"Hurry~!" Scott begged with a whine. He knew they'd have to be quieter, so he resisted saying more. He bit the sleeve of jacket in an attempt to muffle himself and his boyfriend laughed at the sight. 

"Cute." He commented before lining up with Scott's quivering entrance. With a drawn out sigh, he slid all the way in and resisted moving. He panted heavily and briefly looked around the library. No one was in the area luckily, and he'd been right to pick the autobiography section to fuck in. 

"Move... Please..." Scott clenched his fists even tighter and bit his jacket harder. He rocked his hips back to get Vincent's attention and the taller man groaned in response. 

He slowly pumped himself into Scott and grit his teeth to keep himself from openly moaning. "Fuck, fuck, s-shit." The pleasure was slowly seeping into his blood as he searched for Scott's prostate. 

"Ahh! V-Vince! Ah! Shit! Vincent! Ah~! Shi—" With a drawn out, breathy sigh, Vincent ended up stuffing Scott's jacket into his mouth. He could assume he's found Scott's prostate by the way the raven haired male's back arched and the low scream. Vincent usually would've been pleased for such noises but if they got caught they'd surely be kicked out. He put a finger to Scott's lips. With some embarrassment, Scott caught the hint and rambled around the saliva soaked sweater. 

Feeling his own climax soon approaching, Vincent leaned forward and began to hastily jerk Scott off. He ran his thumb over the slippery head of his cock and relished in the feeling of the warm pre cum coating his hand. 

"Vincent, I... I can't. I fucking can't." Scott leaned his face against the desk heavily and clenched his toes. His face was lying in a pool of his own drool but he was so damn close to that sweet blissful release known as an orgasm he didn't care. As Vincent thrust into him and brushed his prostate again, he released a breathless scream as he came. 

Scott's convulsions were enough to send Vincent himself over the edge. With heavy breaths, he thrusted aimlessly a few more times before he leaned forward and released inside Scott, earning an exhausted whimper from the younger male. 

"Use a condom... Next time." Scott muttered without an attempt to stand up. 

Before Vincent could retort however, an angry voice resounded from the populated part of the library. 

"Use a room next time."


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this once kinda ended up being kinda emotional in some places. It just kinda happened...

Random articles of clothes were removed in a frenzy, accompanied by hushed laughs and muffled obscene noise. Tonight was the night, it was going to happen, no turning back now. Concluding that the living room wasn't satisfactory for such deeds, they had a change of plans; they would go upstairs. As they finally reached the bedroom, his back felt the cold wood of the door, and he shivered. He moaned as the door was opened and they smoothly slid inside. They moved backwards into the dark room and messily kissed as the back of his legs hit the bed and he was gently pushed into it. He resisted the pressing urge to lean away as their kiss was broken and a hand threaded through his hair lovingly. Maybe if he didn't think about it too much, he wouldn't be so nervous. Maybe if he pretended he was with a girl—

"Fritz." The taller man said at last. He tangled his hand in the soft hair once more and placed a soft kiss on the warm neck belonging to his lover. It earned a soft noise of protest and he patiently sighed. 

"Fritz, look at me." Richard commanded whilst running his fingers along the smooth planes of Fritz's face. Rather than respond, Fritz indulged in the feeling of Richard's heated fingers gliding across his flushed face, and he pleasantly exhaled. Not wanting to anger Richard, he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry as he'd lost his glasses somewhere in the living room prior to their ascent. Although his sight was anything but clear, he could make out the concerned look upon the older teen's face. 

"You don't have to do this you know." Fritz felt Richard wipe at his eyes and he's genuinely confused for a moment before he realizes he must've started crying. He feels like an idiot as he's hugged tightly. What the hell is wrong with him? He'd been ready to fuck five minutes ago, and now he's crying? Glob, he just came over to fuck everything up. 

"I gotta go." He mumbled abruptly standing up and moving away from the bed. He attempted to zip his unruly jacket zipper twice before he felt arms around his waist and he choked. A warm head rested itself snuggly upon his shoulder, and he struggled not to melt. Of course it'd be the wordless gestures that would get to him so strongly. Prostrate, he allowed himself to be lifted unto Richard's lap as the tears fell. 

"I'm so s-sorry." Fritz hid his face in his hands as Richard held him. He felt pitiful and idiotic. Here he was eighteen years old and crying on his boyfriend like a fool. 

"Hey babe don't cry, everything's alright." Richard kissed the side of his neck soothingly and he only cried harder. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time this had happened—it was the third. Fritz couldn't understand why he would start to feel like that at all truthfully. He definitely wanted it, and he certainly had no qualms of any sort with Richard, and this wouldn't be either of their first times, and he knew Richard loved him, and—ah. That must be where the problem laid. Was it because now there was an immeasurable amount of emotion tied into an event he previously just regarded as enjoyable and a way to pass the time? Was it because he would indeed have to look Richard in the eyes many times after the fact and wouldn't be able to just pretend that the attraction between them was never real in the first place?

"Sorry." He squeaked out again, embarrassed by the cracks in his own voice. 

The bed shifted and Richard audibly sighed before fitting Fritz's body against his and stroking him affectionately. He held his crying significant other for a few more minutes before he deemed it appropriate to talk. "I like your feet." He said at last. 

Fritz genuinely laughed at that because he knew Richard hated feet as much as he did. "Sureee." The attempt to lighten the mood was appreciated and he wiggled his hips to ease the tension in his body as well. Richard took the hint and released him so he was able to stretch and move about. 

"What time is it?" He asked with a satisfied yawn. 

"About 11:30." Richard answered browsing through his phone. Lazily, he answered a few overdue texts while standing up and looking for his clothes. He began to redress as he found the missing pieces around the bedroom. Fritz looked a little guilty at seeing him get dressed, but neither of them chose to speak on it. "You look cuter when you're smiling." He put an arm around the other teen's shoulder and poked his chest. "You want to go out tomorrow?" 

Fritz rolled his eyes and poked Richard back. "Of course I do. Now hurry up and go before my dad comes home and flips his shit." The only reason them fucking earlier would've worked was because his dad never dared to bother him while he was sleeping, and the plan had been to sneak Richard out in the morning. It probably wasn't realistic now that the hormone induced haze had long worn off, and they knew it. 

"Whatever." Richard walked them down the stairs, putting on his missing sock at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't miss me too much." He slipped on his shoes quickly before wrapping his arms around Fritz's waist and putting their foreheads together and propping Fritz's glasses on his forehead. 

"I'll try not to." He retorted while looking at Richard kindly—although he was probably squinting. His eyes fluttered close as his glasses were put on. "I love you." The words came easy and he smiled as he said it. 

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." Richard gave him a soft peck before ghosting out the door with one last half grin. Fritz locked it behind him and slid down on it soon after. Something about that man drove him crazy. They'd only been together just shy of a year and yet he was a fucking mess without him. A sexuality confused, emotional, and hormonal mess. At times, it was extremely frustrating for Fritz to know that one had such a power over the other. While they were both pretty attached, Richard was emotionally attached to him on a level he didn't understand. He could just make an offhand joke or   
forget to reply to a text and the other male was be noticeably tense or distant. Knowing this, Fritz tried to be as attentive as he could. Reminding himself of his previous sexual conquests, it amazed him to see how serious of a relationship he was in—his first relationship at that. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of keys juggling and he practically ran up the stairs, glad that they'd gained some sense and Richard had left when he did. As he ascended the stairs, he took a look downwards—of course his dad looked exhausted. He repressed a sigh before slipping into his room and shutting the door. No sooner than he turned the lock, a loud audible sigh could be heard. Fritz knew his dad had started working two jobs, probably to help support him in college, and it made him feel awful knowing that his father had to work so hard. The telltale sound of a bottle being opened was heard, and he immediately assumed it was alcohol. His father took a few steps towards the kitchen before a few loud gulps were heard. For such a distant man, he did drink a lot. 

They both had their own ways with dealing with issues, and dealing with each other as well. Of course Fritz loved his father, but more they fought more often then they'd show each other affection. Fritz had always been a mother's boy, so her death had ripped him apart, but it wasn't until he'd become older that he saw it effected his father too. They'd both found ways to deal with it of course, the only similarity between the two being the use of women amongst many other unhealthy things. Unfortunately, his father had taken a fine liking to drinking around the same time he'd found Richard, a much healthier outlet by far. Sending a quick text to Richard, he laid down in his bed and threw his glasses in the direction of his dresser. Call him ridiculous, but he missed Richard already. 

XXX

"Your bed is weird." Fritz commented as he attempted to get comfortable on the foreign "bed." 

"No, your bed is just small." Richard replied stretching out slightly. His bed was a bit bigger than Fritz's yes, but he couldn't see why his boyfriend was so uncomfortable on it. 

"Hm. Whatever." Fritz puckered his lips slightly, shaking his head as he put his glasses on Richard's nightstand. With a wide smile he crawled across the bed and kissed Richard. Naturally, Richard wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. Richard pulled back only to smirk down at Fritz's dazed face before going back in with fervor. It wasn't long before a bulge was evident in both their pants, more noticeably in Fritz's. Expertly, he laid them down so that he was comfortably hovering above his boyfriend. Seeing as though Fritz hadn't freaked out yet, he took it as a positive sign and made his presence known on the smooth skin of his lover's neck. 

Fritz laughed at the noticeably territorial behavior of Richard before biting his knuckle slightly. 

"As if everyone doesn't already know." He teased with an amused smile. 

Rather than replying, Richard unbuttoned the red and black flannel beneath him, running his fingers over the newly exposed flesh as he uncovered it. "Beautiful." He stated belatedly. Realizing that he'd never gotten that far before, he looked down at Fritz. The red head was still biting on his finger, but he was panting softly as well. 

"Don't say that." Fritz replied as s rosy colour began to bloom in his cheeks. 

"Why not?" Richard asked kissing his way across the soft chest. He waited for Fritz to open his mouth before putting a nipple in his mouth, rendering him silent. 

Fritz shifted a bit under the unusual attention he was receiving. Although he wasn't freaking out like he'd been previously, there was no denying that this sexual encounter was different. Very different. Richard was paying attention to parts of him that he generally wouldn't have given any extra thought to, and it felt amazing. When Richard's hand brushed against his other nipple, he squeaked before biting down on his hand harder; Richard's laugh vibrated throughout his body and he moaned. Richard had obviously been with a few guys before this, and he had a lot more experience, not to mention more sexual knowledge in general, so Fritz felt a bit vulnerable. He was extremely glad he was the less dominant partner however, because he wouldn't know the first thing about pleasing another man. 

"Feeling alright?" Richard asked moving away from Fritz's blankly hard and reddened nipples. He shook himself out of his pleasure induced haze to answer. 

"Y-Yeah." He managed with an embarrassed stutter. 

Richard laughed before running his hands just below Fritz's belt. Feeling Fritz tense and then squirm in evident anticipation, Richard ran his hand just a bit lower than last time. He watched in amusement as Fritz's eyes scrunched shut in an attempt to control himself better. 

"There's no shame in giving in." He stated while going to undo Fritz's belt. He would've loved to skip past all this foreplay and get straight to the fucking, but he wouldn't dare give in to that urge. This would be their first time being intimate with each other and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave them both with bad memories because he was being impatient. The taller teen undid the belt buckle before slowly sliding off the tight skinny jeans his boyfriend was wearing. They looked cute earlier, but now they were just a pain in the ass. Freeing Fritz's legs he immediately ran a hand over them, loving the feel of the soft skin under his finger tips. 

Richard felt Fritz's legs shift from under him and looked up in just enough time to realize he was being pulled into a kiss. Realizing Fritz's fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, he smiled into the kiss. The moment both their shirts were unbuttoned, Richard deepened the kiss and repositioned them either further. Fritz was not straddling him, pant less and with an open shirt while Richard himself was just deprived of a shirt. Fritz seemed to notice the difference of clothing however because he shakily reached for Richard's belt and fumbled for a moment before breaking he kiss and sighing. Richard placed his hands over his boyfriend's and helped him undo the belt with a gentle smile. There really wasn't any reason to rush right now and he wanted Fritz to be calm through this whole encounter—otherwise things would be a lot more painful for the both of them. Reluctantly, Richard got off the bed to slide his pants off. Knowing his every move was being sensually analyzed, he made a show out of it. He crawled on the bed so that he was hovering above Fritz again. Moving his boyfriend's bangs from his face, he leaned down and kissed him again, this time purposely running his hand over the neglected erection and living the moan that resulted. He quickly swiped the lube and a thin condom from his nightstand, hopefully they would need it after all. 

Fritz immediately went to put his hand back in his mouth bridge his hand was moved aside. 

"Stop, I want to hear you." 

Fritz's eyes widened before he moved his hand and sighed. When has things gotten so serious between them? The level of emotion he was feeling was overwhelming and it was irritating because he still really wanted to get off too. He was about to speak before his underwear was slid off in one fluid motion. Immediately, Richard's lubed hand was stroking him and he moaned without restriction. He should've been self conscious because here he was completely exposed and aroused, but he was a bit too lost in the moment to care.

Much to his own frustration, Richard's pace was varied. He would go extremely fast for one second, and then extremely slow the next. The friction was amazing, and it felt nice, but they both knew Fritz wouldn't cum from it; although it was succeeding in making him desperate for release. 

"Richard, please." He begged thrusting upwards to the mismatched rhythm. No response was heard and he was about to plead again before his member was engulfed in a moist heat. He shifted slightly and resisted the urge to let his mouth hang slack. Although they hadn't gone all the way before, there'd been plenty of blowjobs in their relationships. A low chuckle vibrated throughout his body before he felt two cold fingers somewhere far below. So this was it apparently, the part he was supposed to relax for-but he was far from calm. His toes were clenched and he obviously looked very tensed. Richard didn't rush anything, he just waited for him to calm down naturally first. 

Richard had never bottomed before, so he couldn't begin to pretend to know the stress that came with it. Feeling the muscles beneath his fingers loosen a bit, he sighed in relief. Carefully, he slid in one finger while licking and sucking the underside of Fritz's cock. It was a probably a fairly common tactic that barely helped with the pain, but it was better than nothing and it was working well enough. 

Fritz's breathing was labored as he attempted to adjust to the sensations. His ass was hurting-badly, but he was also being sucked off and it felt amazing. The balance of pain and pleasure was fairly close—until another finger was added. The pain was then very prominent and he gripped the sheets in an attempt to cope. Breathing deeply, he tore his gaze away from the ceiling to gauge Richard's own reaction—a regrettable decision. Richard was looking him directly in the eye while sucking messily on his cock and slowly scissoring him. 

"Don't stare at me like that." Fritz exhaled and closed his eyes. There wasn't even anything in him yet it hurt so badly. Feeling a third lubed finger rub his sphincter he nodded his head. The pain was subtle, but it was still present and he just wanted this part to be–

"Aghh!" Fritz yelped and immediately covered his mouth despite Richard's prior warning. His eyes were brimming with tears, but not just with pain anymore. 

"That," Richard finally removed his mouth and laughed sensually. "Is called a prostate, and it took me long enough to find it." Maybe he was being impatient, but that was enough preparation. He yanked off his boxers and ripped open the thin skinned condom on his bed. Honestly, he would prefer not to use one at all, but cleanup was hell and he didn't want Fritz to be opposed to sex afterwords because of it, no matter how extreme the idea may seem. As time went on and they hopefully had sex more often, he wouldn't have to use one. 

"Ready?" The bald male slid on the protection and wiped the remaining lube on his fingers on the latex as well. The anticipation was making his blood boil but he'd waited this long and didn't want to just jump into it and hurt his boyfriend. 

"Yeah." Fritz said with a nervous smile. Richard connected their hands at his hip as he slowly slid into him. Fritz held his breath until Richard was all the way in, and he groaned. The sensations were both uneven, and frustrating. He felt stretched open in an awkward way, yet he loved the feeling of being filled with something so warm and hard. The intoxicating mix of both pain and pleasure left him lightheaded and it was his boyfriend's grunt that brought him back to reality. 

Richard was beyond happy to say the least. They'd finally managed to have sex and he was feeling pretty damn good. Fritz looked fine, besides his flushed skin and uneven breathing, which was normal and to be expected. He looked just as sexually frustrated as he did vulnerable and it was a wonderful turn on. Feeling the tight heat surrounding him tighten even further, Richard grunted and willed himself not to move. 

Knowing that Richard had just as much as a right to get off as he did, Fritz relaxed as best as he was able. The pain wearing off slightly, Fritz shook their joined hands and nodded his head for Richard to move. Richard thrusted once, twice before starting a steady pace. Fritz gripped the sheets beneath him even tighter as he allowed himself to be stretched for both of their eventual peaks of pleasure. Although he was still a bit sore, the discomfort lessened and his grip on the sheets loosened as they managed to fall into an enjoyable rhythm. Although Richard was deep inside him already, a change of angle allowed him easy access to his prostate and with that—he was gone. 

"Mmmm nyah! Ah!"

Fritz moaned loudly as his prostate was repeatedly hit and he wrapped his legs around Richard's waist for leverage. "F-Fuck yes! There! Harder!!!" It was like an electric shot that flew through his body every time he was thrust into and it was mesmerizing. A hand wrapped around his member and he was pumped to the increasingly frantic pace that Richard set. 

Richard pulled all the way out and slammed back in, loving the high pitched moan that resulted. Fritz's eyes were wide open and he was undoubtedly drooling all over himself and the pillows under him, and it was fucking beautiful. The younger male was was obediently thrusting upwards into his hand and it was evident that he was going to cum soon. Richard panted as his own climax neared and he jerked Fritz off even faster, wanting to bring his boyfriend to orgasm first. Soon after his own thrusts became shaky, Fritz came into his hand with a drawn out groan and loud pants. With his lover's walls unconsciously tightening around him, the waves of sensation caused him to come hard into the condom. At a much slower pace, he fucked Fritz through their orgasms. Feeling a majority of his previous energy leak from his body, Fritz's legs fell from his waist and they panted as they slowly came down from their sexual high. Knowing he was beyond soft, Richard pulled himself out and tied off the condom, throwing it in the general direction of the trash. Fritz whined and rolled over on his side. Closing his eyes, Richard basked in the afterglow and stared up at the ceiling. Well, he definitely knew the difference between sex and making love now. A lot more effort, patience, and care went into the latter. Regaining his breath, he addressed his beloved. 

"Was it oka—"

"Well, we finally did it." 

Richard blinked in surprise before gathering his thoughts. Why did he sound like that? Cold and unhappy. He seemed to be loving it—

Fritz rolled back over with blush on his cheeks and a cheeky, happy grin plastered on his face. "And it was really fucking great. I almost wanna slap myself for not being able to go through with it before." 

Richard's shoulders un-tensed and he sighed in relief before buttoning Fritz's shirt back up. "I'd rather have you wait and be sure than jump into something and be uncomfortable." He replied lifting up the blanket and covering them both with it. 

"I guess." Fritz yawned and cuddled up to his side. So he was cuddly after sex hm? That could work. Richard wrapped his arm around the smaller teen before sighing contentedly again. It had been around five when Fritz had came over, but all the light in the sky that had been out before was virtually gone and it was pretty dark. He knew his mother wouldn't be home until the following Sunday and the only other person in the house would probably be Vincent, so sleeping together like this was fine. Sleepily, he placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and tried not to think about the fluids they were probably covered in. They could wait, and all things were better with time—even showers.


	3. Just A Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A JereMike handjob. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's JereMike this time! Hopefully the next chapter will be better! Any suggestions guys? Leave a request!

Mike gripped the couch cushions tightly and tipped his head back. He knew what was coming, but he didn't want it to come just yet. His efforts were in vain however, because with a few more wet sucking noises, he came right into his boyfriend's mouth. He was sure he probably choked Jeremy a bit, but the brunette didn't seem to mind. 

"Wow Mikey." Jeremy teased wiping his mouth on the baby wipe from the box on the coffee table. He'd brought a box of them just for these occasions. "You didn't last too long today." He teased gently. 

Mike rolled his eyes and zipped his pants back up. Of course he had more stamina than that—usually, but Jeremy caught him mid jerk off so he certainly didn't last as long as he would've liked to. "You weren't being fair, that's why." Mike rolled his eyes and put Jeremy comfortably between his legs. Honestly, he didn't even know why they had the tv on anymore, it wasn't like he was paying any attention to it and at this point, it was just like background noise. He made a mental note to turn it off later. 

"When's your mom gonna be home again?" Jeremy inquired with a loud yawn. His question was met with loud laughter. 

"Not soon." Mike replied amused. Seeing the happy smile that graced Jeremy's lips, he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend happily, and Jeremy laughed before complying. Wanting to feel closer, Mike repositioned them so that Jeremy was straddling him and continued to passionately kiss him, his hands resting on thin hips. 

Jeremy kissed back with fervor, although a bit redder in the face than before. He was enjoying their kiss a bit more than he should've and pulled back to breathe, earning a concerned look from Mike. 

"Are you okay babe?" Mike asked genuinely concerned. 

"Y-Yeah." Jeremy replied trying not to move too much. He definitely had an erection and he definitely didn't want Mike to feel it. While he was one hundred percent okay with giving out sexual favours in the the relationship, he was more than a bit shy about receiving them. It wasn't like the was overly self conscious...but he really was. He couldn't stand being anywhere near naked unless he absolutely had to, and it had nothing to do with anyone really. Mike was a wonderful boyfriend and made him feel good about himself, but like any teenager in a relationship he felt insecure sometimes. Mike had seemed to sense his discomfort with this quite early on and while he probably found it strange, he had always respected it. 

Mike quirked an eyebrow. So Jeremy was feeling like this again? Mike would respect Jeremy's requests as always, but it drove him a little crazy not to be able to please his baby as well. Seeing as though their one year anniversary was coming up, Mike decided they'd take a step in the right direction today. He pulled Jeremy in for another kiss, and this time his hand deliberately drifted downwards to his boyfriend's lower regions. 

Jeremy immediately yelped and pulled back in a red faced daze. "M-Mike???" He questioned moving backwards some—well, as much as straddling Mike in a small couch would allow. 

"I was thinking we could take this like, really slow." Mike said instead. He moved his hand back to it's original position. Jeremy's lack of a flinch reassured him some, but he still wanted everything to be consensual and waited a moment. 

Jeremy's mind was running a million miles a minute. He felt a bit panicked, but honoured as well. Of course Mike would be thinking of him at such an intimate moment while keeping his own concerns and fears relevant. He had a feeling that this day would've some day come, but that didn't mean he'd ever be ready for it. He willed himself to calm down some and maintained a level and calm countenance, although still a bit warm in the face. 

"Jere, you're always okay with you know," He used his free hand to make vague affirmative motions. "Sucking me off and whatever, but do you not like it done to you? I mean, I always assumed because you always shied away, but I wanna make sure."

Jeremy could feel the burning blush on his face die down some and he groped his brain for a decently acceptable answer. "I j-just get kinda scared I guess. It makes me h-happy that you enjoy it, but the thought of me receiving anything in r-return or being naked at all is really weird for me." He played with his hands awkwardly, berating himself on how stupid he probably sounded. Mike's calm laughter surprised them both. 

"I kinda figured," Mike started with an understanding smile. "But I was thinking, if you'd let me, we can try to get you over it." The returning flush on Jeremy's face made him backtrack slightly. "And we can stop whenever you'd want to." 

"Okay." Jeremy said with a determined look. The evident softening of his boyfriend's face made him sigh lightly. Okay, he could do this. The taller teen pulled Jeremy into another kiss, his hands resting softly on Jeremy's hips. The kiss was soft and loving, comforting even. Pulling away, Mike went back in with more vigor, his hands moving slightly lower. Jeremy clung to his shoulders automatically and he used his chance to boldly rub the front of Jeremy's jeans. Seeing as though the only reaction he received in response was a startled squeak, Mike wasted no time in varying the pressure of his movements, earning a soft gasp as he did so. Feeling the outline of Jeremy's arousal, Mike unzipped the zipper enough to be able to feel the fabric underneath. 

"Panties?" He asked incredulously. 

"W-Well I didn't think anyone would be s-seeing them anyway." Jeremy replied indignantly. 

Mike rolled his eyes affectionately before going to briefly kiss Jeremy again, this time, boldly stroking the evident arousal between Jeremy's legs. Jeremy whimpered loudly and Mike kissed his neck twice before leaving a rose coloured bruise. The brunette's legs were shaking slightly and Mike felt his heart skip a beat. 

Deciding the couch was no longer providing the needed space, Mike moved down to his knees, taking Jeremy's underwear and skinny jeans as he went. Admittedly, he couldn't help it and gave into the curiosity anyone would've possessed when seeing their lover's privates for the first time, and he openly stared. Jeremy certainly wasn't large by any means, but rather, it reminded Mike of the dick a middle schooler would have. He knew that Jeremy had gone through puberty-hopefully-and that was as big as it was going to get, but he found it cute nonetheless. Gently, Mike ran his hand from the base to the head, and Jeremy cried out. 

Sure he'd masturbated before, but it was nothing like the touch of another person and he was beyond sensitive. He would've preferred not to be loud at all, but just Mike touching him there felt amazing. His toes clenched and his shoulders hunched as Mike squeezed him gently, fighting the urge to moan, run, and orgasm all at once. 

"S-Sorry." He apologized before going to cover his mouth. 

Mike frowned disapprovingly before laughing slightly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about babe." He said in a soothing voice. He ran his hand along the Jeremy's erection once more and moved his hand before Jeremy could move it back to his face. "So let me hear you?" Mike ran his thumb over the leaking tip again and Jeremy yelped before moaning softly. It was quite the treat for Mike to the giver in the situation and to be able to watch Jeremy's reactions as he responded to the pleasure Mike was giving him. It was exotic, brilliant, and uniquely beautiful. 

Not forgetting the task at hand, Mike began a steady pace, using Jeremy's own pre cum as a lubricant. Jeremy's face was an even shade of pink and he was breathing heavily as it was his turn to grip the couch cushions. His mouth was open slightly and there was a hint of drool at the corner of his mouth. 

"M-Mike." He managed quickly. "I'm, I'm agh, not gonna m-make it." He seemed breathless and embarrassed, but Mike would just attribute it to Jeremy's natural oversensitivity. "Already?" He asked instead. The bald teen slowed down his pace and laughed at the evident groan that resulted. He couldn't have Jeremy cumming too quickly. 

Feeling the evident lack of sweet friction, Jeremy's head lolled to the side and he took a minute to gain his bearings. He was hard beyond belief, his underwear was down on his ankles, and Mike was stroking him—very slowly. Although he hadn't originally came over with the plan of getting off, the looming sense of the orgasm he so badly needed was maddening. It was like being so close to temporary and delicious bliss, but being held back by it for an unknown reason. Jeremy usually didn't let himself lose control so easily, but any restraint he had about receiving pleasure earlier seemed irrelevant. 

"Mike, please." The brunette begged. He was close enough so that Mike's slow pace was beyond frustrating as he unconsciously thrust his hips upwards. He looked down at Mike through half lidded eyes in a last ditch effort to persuade him. 

Mike looked up at his boyfriend in surprise and delight. Jeremy was an absolute sexually frustrated mess, and it was beyond arousing. Mike was beyond hard himself at that moment, but he knew it was his turn to get Jeremy off. Feeling somewhat generous and a little eager just to make Jeremy cum as well, Mike leaned forward and swirled just the head around in his mouth while holding Jeremy's hip down. He sucked Jeremy off messily just a minute before it was all over and he came hard inside Mike's mouth. He slowly pumped Jeremy through the intense orgasm as he steadily came down from the high. Hearing a low whimper, Mike swallowed thickly as the remainder of the thick semen swirled around the inside of his mouth. He swallowed again slowly, letting the natural taste of Jeremy become familiar on his tongue. 

The only noise in the room now was breathless panting and a tv running in the background as Mike stood up again, his joints popping in the process. Stretching, he wordlessly scooped up Jeremy's clothes and threw them in his laundry bin. Grabbing a baby wipe, he slid his jacket off and placed it on Jeremy's shoulders. The brunette was breathing somewhat normally now, but refused to make eye contact—which was somewhat understandable. 

"Are you okay?" Mike asked sitting down next to him. 

"Y-Yeah." He replied still looking forward. 

"C'mere." Mike pulled Jeremy close to him and kissed his forehead lovingly. "You did great and I had a nice time, but if you don't want to do it again I understand." Jeremy let the silence drag out as he was pressed comfortably against Mike's side. He waited until the other male was visibly concerned by the quiet before speaking. "Actually," He sat up and smiled at Mike teasingly. "I think I could go for a 'handjob' more often."


	4. What The Fuck Vincent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is set about a week after Mike broke up with Doll. The PgxPg is still hinted, as well as JereMike. So nobody's cheating or anything, right now everyone is single. It still kinda ties into my never written high school au. Finally fulfilling my first late request! Forgive me! I wrote this at like 3am, so please forgive any errors as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So as this one is Vincent/Mike, which I by no mean ship, but it was requested so why not! I'm a little more flexible with having semes mess around with semes and ukes messing around with ukes, so those requests I'll do my best to fulfill. I also found new strength in writing threesomes. ;)

Let it be known that Mike Schmidt was an honourable man who was dedicated to his friends. He kept to his words always, no matter how much he disliked the situation or the trouble it would cause him. He was a man of principle. So let it also be known that as such, he would never, intentionally not help a friend if he could. Would he have to put his pride or comfort aside? Maybe. He'd also never back out of a dare. Maybe he'd find a technical get around, (like the time he was dared to lick his dad's nipple) but for the most part he still did it. Was he a masochist? He'd prefer the term adventurous. While normally his perseverance for such a thing was admired and celebrated, it often came back to bite him in the ass too. Like now. 

2:03  
Dude, I'm horny as fuck.

Mike stared at his phone in wonder and disgust. Who the hell would send him that? Oh, Vincent, of course. Hell of a best friend he was.

2:04  
Then go take care of it. 

If you had lotion and a right hand then you were set to go, simple as that. 

2:05  
Nah. You should do it for me.

Mike stared at his phone in disbelief. What the actual fuck? Was this happening right now? He sat up in his bed to study his surroundings. It was 2am and dark as hell outside. 

 

2:07  
Vincent no what the hell. I should be sleeping and you should too.

Mike waited irritably for an answer, surprised to be greeted with a phone call instead. 

"Mike, dude I'm fucking desperate." His voice sounded hoarse, and needy. 

"Fucking desperate for what?" Mike threw his hands up in the air, despite knowing that Vincent wouldn't see it. 

"Mike, I need to get off and badly." 

Mike exhaled heavily, running his hand over the familiar smoothness of his head. Why couldn't Vincent just take care of things himself? He'd been doing just fine so far. 

"Vincent I-"

"Mike please."

Looking down at the phone, Mike could feel a mix of irritation and exasperation mixing in the pit of his stomach, and it felt awful. 

"Why me?" It wasn't like the man didn't have options after all. 

"You're the only one I can ask-"

"Without it being really fucking awkward?" Basically everyone Vincent had a thing for Scott, and while they weren't exactly dating, they were 'talking'. The raven was no tramp, and as such Mike could only conclude that nothing anywhere near sexual was happening. Asking Richard? The man would probably full out fuck him. Asking Fritz? He was 'straight', more like questioning, but he was still saying straight so whatever. Jeremy? Yeah no. That was a no brainer. The brunette was cute and charming, but not exactly somewhat of a fuckbuddy material. Not that they were fuck buddies but—

"Mike."

"Yeah, I hear you. I'll be over in fifteen." Mike hung up quickly and sighed again. He shot a quick text to his dad that he was leaving as he slipped his shoes on, trying to convince himself that he was coming over solely to fulfill the job of a friend and not satisfy his own sexual repression.

No sooner than he knocked on the door was he dragged inside the house. He barely had enough time to angrily demand an explanation before the door shut behind him and a pair of lips were over his own. While he would've loved to lie later on and say that as he gasped Vincent intertwined their tongues or some spontaneous nonsense, but that would be a lie. Almost as soon as their lips were touching, Mike took the initiative himself to deepen the kiss. Regardless of their seemingly equal terms of dominance, Mike found his hand resting in the hollow of Vincent's back as he pulled him closer. The purple haired teen was definitely hard, Mike could feel the warmth seeping through the tight jeans and he could only wonder how hard Vincent really was. 

Pulling away, Mike panted breathlessly. He hadn't been expecting to be kissed at all that night, and while it was a pleasant surprise he was more than eager to just get Vincent off and drive back home. 

"Let's get to it." Mike dragged Vincent to the living room couch, cringing slightly at the noise it made when he threw Vincent on it. 

"Are your parents home?" 

"Yeah, but my dad already knows you're here."

"What the actual-"

"Fuck? Yeah."

Weird ass family indeed. Didn't Vincent hate his mom while his dad-not important now Mike. You came over here with a purpose. 

Swallowing thickly, Mike walked over to the couch. "Right. Well, let's get this over with." Getting down on his knees, he avoided eye contact as he unzipped his fly. 

Vincent's loud groan sounded throughout the otherwise tranquil room and Mike had to resist the urge to kiss him again, if only to make him quiet. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come downstairs and see what he was doing-and he found himself again questioning why he came over in the first place. 

 

Hurriedly, Mike yanked Vincent's jeans down, pulling him up enough to get them past his hips. The bulge in his underwear was evident now and Mike blushed even more. Knowing that dwelling on it would just make things even more awkward, Mike pulled down his underwear in a similar and quick fashion. 

Vincent wasn't huge, but he was a nice size. Seeing how red and thick his friend's arousal was made Mike self conscious about his own not blatantly erection. He wasn't completely hard, but he would probably go home and jerk off. 

Taking a deep breath, Mike licked his lips before slowly taking Vincent's arousal into his mouth, going no further than the head. He hadn't given a blowjob before, so he wasn't sure what he'd expected, choosing this method solely because of time purposes, but it wasn't awful. His mouth was filled with skin-and heat-and oh he was suddenly aware how little he actually knew about this. He'd never been lucky enough to be on the receiving end of a blowjob and would have to wing it. 

"Fuck Mike, yes." 

Vincent gripped the couch cushions and Mike couldn't help but wonder if Vincent would've gripped his hair like that too-if he had any. Grabbing the beanie he was wearing? That simply wouldn't do if only for the fact that he probably would've accidentally swiped it off his head. 

Slowly, Mike pulled off ignoring the disappointed moan in the background. Licking base to tip, Mike used his hand to move the saliva around, giving a few firm strokes in the process. Nervously, he began sucking on the head again, using his hand to pump where his mouth couldn't reach. Boldly, Mike took in more of Vincent's cock into his mouth, gagging slightly when he thrusted up. He ignored the insincere sounding apology in favour of holding down Vincent's hip instead. 

The once peaceful silence in the living room was replaced with wet noises and long moans that Mike had become deaf to. His knees were beginning to hurt, but he'd be damned if he left after doing a half assed job. 

"Ah, Mike, I-I'm gonna cum." 

If the salty fluid starting to flow in his mouth was any indicator, then yeah, Mike already knew that. He braced himself for a mouthful of semen, not knowing exactly when he would cum besides the frequent moans and squeaking of the cushions. Wanting to hurry things along, Mike sped up his slurping, never stopping the movements of his hand as Vincent's body set an even faster pace. 

Mike felt like he was being face fucked for about ten seconds before he felt Vincent push deeper into his mouth than he dared to take him-and came—hard. Mike's eyes widened comically as the white liquid shot down his throat, his eyes watering all the while. Coming down from his high, Vincent pulled out, leaving him choking and coughing some with an angry look. 

"I don't even know how to thank you." Vincent chuckled picking up his pants and tucking himself away. 

"By never having me to that again." Mike retorted standing up and wiping off his pants. 

"Or—"

"Goodnight Vincent!" Mike yelled stomping out and slamming the door. He drove home in a frenzy, ignoring the sparse message notifications he was getting. Getting out of his dad's truck, he stretched and sighed for the hundredth time that night. His phone was still bleeping like crazy and he went to turn off the notifications once and for all, annoyed by the constant 'bling!' noise. 

3:34  
You forgot your house keys. 

Fuck.


End file.
